Daydream
by Pisaang
Summary: 'Apa aku bermimpi? Jika ya, maka biarlah aku terus hidup dalam mimpi ini.' / 'Mengganti takdirnya denganku, Itulah caraku...untuk melindungi dia yang kucintai' / ChanBaek / Repost / Chanyeol x Baekhyun / Drabble.


**Author : Pisang**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

**Title : Daydream**

**Genre : Romance, Sad Ending**

**Length : Drabble**

**Saran : Bacanya sambil denger lagu Super Junior – Daydream.**

* * *

**_Covering my ears to listen to you_**

**_Shutting my eyes to imagine you_**

**_Not breathing to feel you_**

* * *

Chanyeol POV

_'Dia tertidur selama setahun._

_Dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah..._

_Hanyalah berada disampingnya.'_

**4 April 2013**

Kuambil sebuah handuk kecil disamping meja tempat baekhyun tertidur. Ya, tertidur dalam mimpi indah yang tak kunjung membangunkannya. Kubasahi sedikit dengan air dan mulai mengusapnya pada tangan mungil yang bahkan tak pernah bergerak untuk memelukku lagi sejak setahun yang lalu. Kembali kuingat saat mereka nyaris merebut Baekhyun dariku.

[FLASHBACK ON]

**4 April 2012**

"Park Chanyeol! Jauhi dia atau aku yang akan membuat ia pergi selamanya."

"Ani umma. Aku tak akan melepas orang yang aku cintai lagi." Namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu menutup telepon dari yeoja paruh baya yang ia sebut umma. Yeoja paruh baya itu nampak begitu kesal atas sifat keras kepala yang tentu saja diturunkan olehnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya kembali dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Habisi dia dan bawa anakku pulang. Segera." Ucap umma Chanyeol pada seseorang melalui teleponnya.

.

.

.

"Chanie, kita akan kemana?" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja manis yang terlihat kebingungan. "Mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal diapartemen milikku. Aku tak ingin umma melakukan hal buruk padamu, ne?" ucap Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun. "Aku akan membantumu menyiapkan barang-barang yang kau perlukan."

"Apa tak apa-apa seperti ini, Chanie? Aku takut." Lirih Baekhyun. "Gwenchana, aku...akan selalu melindungimu." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan namja manis dihadapannya. Apapun yang terjadi, tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkannya dengan Baekhyun. Itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol sejak memulai hubungan ini. Hubungan yang tak pernah mendapat restu dari ummanya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih setia menundukkan wajah manisnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kajja kita pergi sekarang." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menekan angka 1 pada tombol yang ada didalam lift transparan itu. Ia tetap berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia masih tetap tenang sampai ia melihat 2 pengawal ummanya sedang berjalan menuju lift yang akan sampai di lantai 2. Dua orang berpakaian hitam dan senjata api yang mereka pegang membuat Chanyeol kaget.

Chanyeol berpikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Namun pintu lift perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan salah seorang pengawal ummanya yang sedang mengacungkan benda hitam kecil bernama pistol kearahnya. Tidak. Tapi kearah Baekhyun.

**'DORR'**

Kejadian begitu cepat sampai ia menyadari Baekhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya jatuh ke arahnya.

Ia terlambat melindunginya. Terlambat melindungi cintanya.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

* * *

_'Aku hanya ingin melihat ia kembali tersenyum padaku. Meski harus memutar waktu._

_Jika dapat mengubahnya. Jika terjadi keajaiban._

_Kejadian dimasa lalu, aku ingin...mengembalikan semuanya.'_

Kucium keningnya sebelum aku ikut tertidur disamping Baekhyun dengan posisi terduduk dan menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Clutching both fists together to touch you_**

**_You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me_**

**_In the unstoppable memories_**

* * *

Aku merasakan sebuah jemari membelai wajahku yang mengusik tidurku. Sangat lembut dan hangat. Kubuka mataku dengan perlahan dan melihat Baekhyun tengah tersenyum lembut padaku.

_'Apa aku bermimpi? Jika ya, maka biarlah aku terus hidup dalam mimpi ini.'_

Merasa tak yakin, kuarahkan tanganku pada wajahnya. Membelai pipinya perlahan, memastikan bahwa aku tak sedang bermimpi. Tersadar, kupeluk erat tubuh mungilnya. Menenggelamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya. Menghirup aromanya yang sangat kurindukan. Tanpa sadar kristal bening yang tak dapat lagi kubendung, jatuh membasahi pundak Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa Chanie?" Bahkan suara indah yang selalu kunantikan. Ia perlahan melepaskan pelukanku. Menangkupkan jemari kecilnya pada wajahku. Menghapus jejak airmata itu. "Wae, eumm? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya nya padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Bogoshippo. Nan Jeongmal Bogoshippo. Manhi-manhi Bogoshippo." Ucapku berkali-kali membuatnya terkekeh kecil. "Gwenchana, aku disini menemanimu."

_._

_._

_'Terjadi keajaiban. Dia yang telah bangun._

_Senyuman dia yang indah._

_Dia tersenyum didepanku. Terimakasih Tuhan.'_

.

.

Baekhyun melepas jemari hangatnya dari wajahku. Ia beralih ke samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak berbalut kertas berwarna baby blue dengan pita disetiap sisinya.

"Happy Anniversary Chanie." Ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang selalu kurindukan. Aku sedikit mengernyit mengingat hadiah yang sama persis dengan apa yang diberikan Baekhyun satu tahun lalu. Beberapa saat sebelum umma menelepon dan menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan kulirikkan mataku ke sebuah kalender yang duduk manis di salah satu nakas di kamar Baekhyun. Dan betapa kagetnya saat kulihat tanggal dalam kalender tersebut. **4 April 2012**. Hari itu...

"Chanie...kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

_._

_._

_'Tidak. Aku harus melindunginya...Harus. Aku akan menolong Baekhyun.'_

Seketika kutarik lengan baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk segera mengikutiku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga darurat apartemen. Namun terlihat 2 orang pengawal umma yang sedang berjaga disana.

Kembali kutarik lengan Baekhyun yang masih nampak kebingungan menuju lift. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat lift transparan itu akan sampai pada lantai 2. Kulihat 2 orang berpakaian hitam dengan senjata api di lengannya. Kejadian yang sama yang membuatku tak bisa melindungi orang yang kucintai.

Author POV

Menyadari tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kepelukan hangatnya. Ia kembali memutar ingatannya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang bersimbah darah dipelukannya. Mengingat Baekhyun yang hanya terbaring lemah ditempat tidurrnya.

"Saranghae~" Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

Perlahan pintu lift terbuka. Menampilkan salah seorang pengawal ummanya yang sedang mengacungkan pistol kearahnya.

_._

_._

_'Akhirnya, untuk melindungi dia...Hanya satu caranya...'_

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan berjalan untuk membelakangi pintu lift yang terbuka. Menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun.

**'DORR'**

"Chan...nie...Chanie...CHANYEOL!" Isak Baekhyun. Chanyeol jatuh dipelukan Baekhyun.

_'Mengganti takdirnya denganku,_

_Itulah caraku...untuk melindungi dia yang kucintai'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Dark and lightless (since the day you left)_**

**_Dark and lightless (since the day you dumped me)_**

**_Since the day you left me_**

**_I have died a little_**

_(Lyrics Taken from Daydream by Super Junior)_

-**END-**

Saling menghargai itu indah. Review Juseyo^^


End file.
